lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1774
Report #1774 Skillset: Influence Skill: -All Org: Glomdoring Status: Rejected Sept 2017 Furies' Decision: Not at this time. Problem: There are some denizens that are -incredibly- difficult to influence, due to how stubbornness works. An example of this is Kesisha the Time Dame. The best way of doing this was the Ascendant ability Quietmind, because it bypassed stubbornness by always doing some additional influence damage on top of the regular attack, but this ability was removed during the overhaul (now Quietmind just offers a 3/10 universal buff inside the system), removing even this workaround. As an influence battle wages on, these NPCs do significantly more ego damage while at the same time your own damage to them decreases rapidly. 2 R: 7 Solution #1: For all influencing attacks, reduce the effects of stubbornness by 10% (including reducing the cap of max-stubbornness by 10%), giving a slightly better chance to make progress. R: 1 Solution #2: Solution 1, but only for non-village-influencing attacks. 9 R: 1 Solution #3: In addition to either Solution 1 or Solution 2, give Quietmind an additional 1/10 Amnesty and Village influence buff (by moving it into the system, it took quite a significant hit as it is pretty easy to hit the influence cap for the other influence styles even without it). Player Comments: ---on 9/2 @ 20:09 sets as pending ---on 9/2 @ 20:10 writes: There are some denizens that are -incredibly- difficult to influence, due to how stubbornness works. Examples include Maeve and Kesisha the Time Dame. The best way of doing this was the Ascendant ability Quietmind, because it bypassed stubbornness by always doing some additional influence damage on top of the regular attack, but this ability was removed during the overhaul (now Quietmind just offers a 3/10 universal buff inside the system-- which also became a significant nerf to the ability), removing even this workaround. As an influence battle wages on, these NPCs do significantly more ego damage while at the same time your own damage to them decreases rapidly. ---on 9/2 @ 20:14 writes: I'm not a big influencer but I honestly never found Maeve that hard to influence. Not sure if there's a need to adjust difficulity but would like to hear more feedback about it? ---on 9/2 @ 20:38 writes: Been a while since I've tried Maeve (and Someone decided to give me a 30-day Truedisfavour for losing a Hamsterhunt so I can't actually try it right now either, can't influence amnesty for another person or use CharismaticAura), but I do know that Kesisha is pretty rough post-QuietMind change. Things do need a bit of an adjustment for the stronger village leaders. Doesn't need to be huge, but needs to at least crack things open a tiny bit. ---on 9/3 @ 02:00 writes: I don't think this is necessary. I can do Kesisha, Cthoglogg, Zenobia, and any of the other really hard to influence denizens. Prestige is actually a factor in these battles, because hit rate is actually very important. I also don't think QuietMind needs to be buffed. It's already very strong as it is. ---on 9/3 @ 05:52 writes: I generally run around with prestige as "Like Royalty," so while I agree it's an important factor it doesn't make any difference whatsoever in the problem statement as written. Obviously hit rate is important. It doesn't change that stubbornness ends up being a bit too strong an effect the way things are now. ---on 9/3 @ 09:32 writes: It all factors in though. The higher your hit rate, the less you'll need to worry about stubbornness as the ego damage you take will not scale as quickly in terms of how far you have until you successfully influence the denizen. I've also been told that "like royalty" is not necessarily the absolute maximum prestige value you can get. I definitely notice it when influencing and I don't have all of my buffs up. ---on 9/3 @ 14:56 writes: Not sure how you'd get higher than that-- I've got multiple sets of tailoring ribbons which give significant prestige boosts to items (I've got an opulent, gilded, posh, divine, fancy, divine, divine, and divine clothing items on top of my jewellery items). That said, the intent of this report is for a pretty minor change (which you personally won't likely notice much at all), but which can make it slightly more feasible for someone who -isn't- a you to have a chance at these. If you're not interested in that, that's fine, but it's really not worth having 50+ comments of you and me back-and-forthing on this in my opinion. If you don't have a suggestion for tweaking the solutions to satisfy the problem but only want to say that you don't think the problem is a problem, you've made your opinion known-- this certainly isn't going to break game balance / mechanics either way so we can probably leave it there without making a giant mountain out of it.